The present invention relates to safety razors for shaving and more particularly to a portable and disposable shaver including a combination handle and lubricant container.
The prior art has proposed several different razors which have included the convenience of a container to the handle portion thereof for carrying the shaving lubricant. However, such prior art razors have had numerous disadvantages. One such disadvantage has been the relatively complex nature of the mechanism required to dispense the shaving lubricant. Another disadvantage has been the inordinate cost of producing these lubricating dispensing mechanisms.
Another disadvantage which has attended the prior art has been that such razors have been too costly to produce to render such razors disposable, thereby materially reducing their convenience.
The disposable razor of the present invention is intended to materially alleviate these and other disadvantages associated with prior art devices.